Eight Murasame
"Newtype doesn't mean soldier. It was never meant to." Kati Burn is an unusual Mobile Suit pilot and technician. Joining the AEUG under the pretext of a defecting engineer, it was soon apparent that she was nowhere near what she claimed to be. Emotionally, she struggles to maintain her composure, swinging wildly from almost childlike cheerfulness to sudden outbursts of anger when provoked, even accidentally. Repeatedly stating her reluctance to engage in combat, especially as a Mobile Suit pilot, she claims she's happiest in finding some other job onboard the ship. Physically, her abnormal physical capabilities, combined with her equaly off-putting Newtype capabilities mark her as an Altered Human. Trained in Mobile Suit combat, as well as numerous other combat and infiltration skils, she's a fairly well manufactured soldier. At least, in theory. But her unstable psyche, particularly in the heat of battle, throws her effectiveness into disarray in the heat of battle. If she's considered a success, it's a mixed one at best. Background Information What is known about Kati's background is uncomfortably brief. To the AEUG, she's a Cyber Newtype that escaped under unusual circumstances during a low-publicity 'Weapons Demonstration', by hijacking one of Anaheim's Gundam prototypes. However, when she was recovered, she was incoherent, bordering on insane for several hours, before reawakening with an almost complete loss of memory prior to her escape. To the A-LAWS, Eight Murasame is a very expensive act of sabotage. Having been trained for years as the Murasame Institute's latest project, Eight was meant to be demonstrating their newest mobile weapon in a test range outside of Von Braun city. An act of sabotage, attributed to Katharon agents present during the test, drove her insane: medical treatments meant to assist her during high-stress operating conditions were inverted, with horrific results. While in her delusional state, she broke out of the base's security, and stole a Gundam from the Anaheim Factory storage complex. There, a Katharon agent acted as a 'friend', and managed to lure the hallucinating Newtype away. Personality Traits Moody, and sometimes unstable, Kati's personality can be summarised as a soldier that's become deeply conflicted about killing another person, even enemies. This only scratches the surface, however. Talents & Abilities Newtype: A combination of her own talents, brainwave alteration, surgery, and drug therapy has resulted in Kati possessing considerable talent as a Newtype, and whose main focus is on her sensory and empathtic abilities. This has backfired, however, as feeling the emotions of her enemies becomes painful when they're injured or killed. Enhanced Human: Most of Kati's treatments and alterations focussed on her physical capabilities, in an attempt to make a pilot physically capable of piloting a suit whose performance would place extrodinary strain on its pilot. Her physique, even at her young age, is comparable to many Gundam Fighters, and her resilience and strength border on superhuman levels. However, she pays the price for these enhancements in stamina, as she burns up energy alarmingly fast when pushed to her limits. Training: Kati possesses several years of training in a number of fields, including Mobile Suit operation and maintenance, combat tactics, 0G acrobatics, and lone unit survival. Her training is overwhelmingly military-oriented, or abstract training in basic sciences, history, and mathematics. Social skills, and culture, suffer as a result. Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category:AEUG Category:Newtypes Category:A-LAWS